


I Had A Date

by SimiXiamara1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiXiamara1/pseuds/SimiXiamara1
Summary: Steve recalls that he had a date.





	I Had A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupis/gifts).



"Bucky, come on, we're going to be late!" Steve couldn't believe that Bucky was actually going to make them late to the celebration because he couldn't properly tie his tie. He approached the other male, sighing "Will you just let me help you, please?" Steve demanded, watching the man who had been his best friend since childhood fumble one-handed with the tie. 

"You know Colonel Phillips isn't going to accept the excuse that you couldn't tie your tie as to why we're late, right?" Steve offered a smile to the other man, reaching up to help him tie his tie. "Agent Carter says that this is to be quite the celebration."

"And is Agent Carter going to be there?" Bucky's tone sounded just a bit off to Steve, and Steve couldn't help but frown slightly.

"No, I don't think so. She was needed in DC, I think." Steve smiled, smoothing his hand over Bucky's tie slowly after it was tied, tucking the tail into the label on the back with a smile. "There, all done."

"Well then why are you going if Agent Carter isn't going to be there?" Bucky said, his tone still hard. Steve frowned, looking up at his fellow soldier. 

"Buck... I'm going to celebrate. With you. You're my best friend, my right hand, my wing man. And we did it, Bucky. We won. We made it. The war will be over soon, and Hydra is destroyed." Steve smiled, wrapping an arm around the other male's shoulders. And Bucky followed reluctantly.

"I suppose if there's going to be alcohol..." he said absently, as if he weren't really interested, nor even cognizant of the arm around him as they walked out of their apartment that they shared in Brooklyn, curtesy of the new SHIELD agency that had been formed.

"Oh I know there's going to be alcohol," Steve said, laughing softly. "Howard is funding the party, so you well know there will be alcohol."

"Oh, is that why we're going? Because of Howard Stark?" Bucky asked, his tone hard again.

"What is it with you today, Bucky?" Steve asked, shaking his head. "Do you really not want to go that badly? I mean honestly."

"I just don't see why you're still playing into their hands, Steve. You said it yourself, the war is over. Why do you keep playing Captain America for them? Why don't you just... tell them that you quit? You served your time. You won their damn war for them, I think you should stop letting them make you jump through hoops. It's not your style, Steve."

Steve paused, looking at Bucky with a frown. "Is that how you see me?" he asked, a look of hurt on his face. "A trained monkey to dance in the streets at the behest of Shield?"

"It's what you're acting like. These ritzy parties aren't our scene, Steve. I don't like it when people gawk at you. Ah... me. I meant me. You know... they look at me with pity, sympathy. 'Oh poor Sergeant Barnes, he lost an arm, he'll never measure up to Captain America.' I can't stand it." He looked away from Steve, shaking his head slightly.

Steve paused, moving to stand in front of Bucky. "That's not what they're saying Buck... they're saying 'Look at Sergeant Barnes. He's a war hero. What I wouldn't give to make an honest man of him!' They aren't just looking at me, Buck. They want you too. All the ladies. They always have, haven't they?"

"I don't want them." Steve blinked. Since when was Bucky not interested in getting the girl? He ran a hand through his hair. 

"Then what do you want?" Steve waited for a moment before suddenly Bucky was grabbing hold of his own tie, pushing him back against a wall and then Bucky's lips were on his. It was only a few seconds, but to Steve it felt like an eternity. His arms came around Bucky's shoulders, holding the man against himself, and when he finally pulled away, they were both breathless.

"I want you, Steve. I've always wanted you."

Bright light assaulted his eyes. The crack of a bat. Steve jerked, looking around wildly. He was in a hospital bed... with an old baseball game playing on the radio. He sat up, looking at the door as it opened to admit a woman. He narrowed his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Good afternoon, Captain Rogers. You're in a recovery room in New York."

New York. It was a lie. It had to be. He was supposed to be with Bucky. 

"You're lying."

The next few minutes were a blur. Hastily fleeing. Had to be a trap. He had been taken captive. By who? He didn't know. He didn't care right then. But he had to get out. And then he was cornered on the streets of a bustling city that was familiar and yet alien. 

"You've been asleep for 75 years," the man in front of him said. His face fell, and he was asked what was wrong.

"... I had a date."


End file.
